


Vkusno

by Crimstar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blushing, Bottom Victor, Cowgirl Position, Crying, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Getting your second language fucked out of you, Gift Work, Hotel Sex, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Post-Canon, Realization, Self Confidence, Self-Acceptance, Sweet, Topping from the Bottom, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimstar/pseuds/Crimstar
Summary: Every way he turned, everywhere he looked there were lights, flashes. Someone raised his arm above his head and the screams from the crowd grew even louder. He shifted the bundle of roses in his arm and turned to focus on the man holding the other aloft.The face smiling down at him was Victor’s.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myyaoibetch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myyaoibetch/gifts).



> Vika, this is for you <3
> 
> Hello everyone! If you enjoy my work here then you should definitely pop over to my website and check out the first chapter of _Ice Bound_.
> 
> It's a M/M science-fantasy story I've been working on for a very long time now and if you enjoyed Ai no Kusabi, Captive Prince or my works here, then you are definitely going to enjoy it >:)  
>    
> 
> 
> Please check it out on my fancy-schmancy website--> **[Kirinfrost.com](https://kirinfrost.com/)**
> 
> From there you can follow me on your preferred social media platform to receive updates, or subscribe directly for e-mail alerts ;)
> 
>  

Yuuri Katsuki stood utterly still. Heart racing, hands trembling, he struggled to take in what had just happened. The roar of the crowd crashed through his mind like waves rolling off the ocean in thunderous, deafening, curls. The lights blazed hot and white atop the podium; camera flashes speckled his sweat-blurred vision like so many glittering stars. Every way he turned, everywhere he looked there were lights, flashes. Someone raised his arm above his head and the screams from the crowd grew even louder. He shifted the bundle of roses in his arm and turned to focus on the man holding the other aloft. The face smiling down at him was Victor’s. For a second he was confused. What was Victor doing there? He’d had so many dreams about him that Yuuri was convinced this had to be another, but…

Wait.

No.

No it had to be real, Yuuri thought. The burning ache in his body from the long program was real. The cold, gelling, sweat on the back of his neck was real too. So were the scratches of the rose thorns against his bare arm. They were all so very, frighteningly, real. The heat of Victor’s hand over his, he realized with a blush, was real too. Yuuri swallowed hard, throat flexing, and tried to remember how to breathe. It had actually happened. He had won the Grand Prix Final.

With that realization everything from that evening came flooding back to him in swirls of color and emotions. Victor’s name had shown up in the roster and that was when everything had gone sideways. Reporters were running and shouting everywhere. An older woman in a “Victorious Victor” shirt plastered with the Russian skater's face had fainted in the crowd.

True to his nature, Victor had surprised the world by doing the unexpected and entering the competition beside both Yuuri and Yurio. Victor’s former—and Yuri Plisetsky’s current—coach, Yakov Feltsman had nearly had an aneurysm when Victor’s name was announced. It took three men to keep the Old Russian from clobbering his former student.

Victor’s long program had been brilliant. His short program even more so. The crowd didn’t let up for one second, cheering and calling his name both times he’d glided onto the ice. His 319.1 put him in second place to Yuuri’s 320.25, despite taking a 96.33 for his short program. Yuuri had beaten him with his own choreography and from the look on Victor's face he couldn’t have been happier. He exuded a victorious air of peacefulness as he stood in the silver position beside his student, his friend. He looked as though he'd found something precious that he’d been looking for his entire life. By comparison Yuuri looked dazed and bewildered. His world had gone wobbly at the edges over one, single, percentile.

He was still whirling from it all when Victor leaned down and placed his mouth next to his ear. The smile on Victor’s face never faded, even as a blush crept across Yuuri’s, like wildfire spreading over dry prairie.

“You did well. You know, for a little piglet.” Victor teased with a wink, his words loud enough to be heard by Yuuri over the din of the crowd, but not loud enough that the herd of reporters and camera operators in the Kiss and Cry could pick it up.

Yuuri’s blush grew until the tops of his ears burned with it.

\------------------

All the Worlds’ competitors were staying at the Hilton near the arena and though they had offered to share their cab with Yurio, the so called “Russian Punk” played true to his character and flipped them the bird. He refused to speak to Victor at all and only growled a “Piss off” at Yuuri as he turned his back on their cab. The younger Yuri had come in fourth place in the men’s singles division behind a Canadian. The scowl on his face had refused to leave since the judging had taken place.

 _At least he’s not crying_ Yuuri thought.  _I would be crying..._

It was just as well that the younger skater had chosen to find his own way back; the sexual tension between Yuuri and his coach was even thicker than usual. Yuuri pretended not to notice Victor’s hand playing gently at the edge of his jacket. He pretended not to notice that same finger sliding underneath to stroke along the line of skin exposed above the waistband of his athletic leggings. Victor pretended not to notice that Yuuri was pretending not to notice. It was the same cat and mouse game they had been playing since their early days together in Japan as coach and student, though tonight it was considerably more pronounced.

Yuuri fiddled with his gold medal, the smile on his face more so from what Victor was doing than from remembering his win.

“I have something for you at the hotel,” Victor said quietly, the smile he wore carrying into his voice.

“What is it?” Yuuri asked innocently, turning to his coach.

Victor grinned and closed his eyes. “You’ll have to wait and see.”

 ------------------

Not more than fifteen minutes later, both skaters were situated comfortably inside their shared suite. There was a kitchenette—counters covered in fruit and bottled water—near the front door. A short hallway to the left of the door lead to the bathroom. In the main room a Jacuzzi and gas fireplace sat in opposite corners, two queen sized beds took up the rest of the space near the Jacuzzi. A set of armchairs and a table sat against the window, beside the angled fireplace. Yuuri dropped his bag and flopped face first onto his bed, groaning with relief. He was exhausted. Media interviews did not agree with his quiet nature and it took everything he’d had left after his routines to speak to the cameras and reporters.

Victor on the other hand seemed more energized than Yuuri could ever remember seeing him.

“Aren’t you tired after all of that?” he asked quizzically.

Victor looked puzzled, finger to his chin as he looked up at the ceiling. “Mmm, no. Why? Should I be?”

Yuuri planted his face back into the bed.  _Typical_ , he thought. Victor had always been a bit spacey from time to time and now seemed to be no exception, despite the great mental effort it must have taken to navigate the evening.

Cracking open a bottle of water, Victor paused with it near his mouth. “Do you want to shower first, Yuuri?”

The younger man raised his head off the bed at this, just in time to watch Victor start draining the bottle of water in one continuous series of gulps. A trickle of water trailed down his flexing throat as he drank deeply from the bottle, and Yuuri blushed into his hands when he realized he was staring.

The bottle crinkled and cracked as it imploded under the negative pressure, then all at once sprang back to its original shape when Victor drained the last drop. He took several deep breaths and looked over to see Yuuri hiding his face in his hand. He grinned, fox-like, but said nothing.

Taking a pre-washed apple from the counter, Victor jumped, spun and landed on his back on his own bed. Hand behind his head he took a bite of the apple with a loud ‘crunch!’

He pointed at the hallway leading to the bathroom as he swallowed the bite. “Go shower, Yuuri.” It was not a request. The smaller man got up at once, finding the energy to be quick about it somewhere in his drained body as his coach gave him a narrow, dead-eyed, glare.

\------------------

The water beating gently against Yuuri’s back felt heavenly. He rinsed his face several times in the stream of water, brushing his jet black hair away from his face. The evening’s events began playing over in his mind. He analyzed all the things he'd done incorrectly. His free leg had been sloppy coming off the first triple toe loop. His landings could have all been better and his crossovers in the long program hadn’t gained him nearly enough speed to approach his jumps in textbook form. He rested his forehead against the wall of the shower and let the water pour over him in an endless stream. His mind was so preoccupied going over his mistakes that he didn’t even notice the shower door open.

A hand bearing a wash cloth snuck in, followed by a bare arm and shoulder. Yuuri still didn’t notice.

“Can I wash your back for you?” Victor asked loudly. Yuuri screamed and jumped, slipping on the wet tiles. Victor reacted quickly, almost effortlessly, catching his pupil with grace and ease.

Holding him close against his chest, a smile warmed the Russian’s face. “Caught you!”

“V-Victor!? What are you doing?!”

“Helping you wash, obviously.”

Yuuri flailed in his arms, trying to get away as Victor calmly held him, washing his back with the cloth in his hand.

“I don’t  _need_  your help!”

“Aww, but Yuuri we always bathed together back at the hot spring.” Victor held him closer and put his mouth near the younger skater’s ear. Nibbling it gently, he whispered, “I miss having your naked body next to mine.”

Yuuri was so stunned he wasn’t even sure what to do besides turn twenty different shades of red. He threw his hands up to cover his face, mortified. Sure he and Victor had bathed nude with one another in Japan, and Yuuri had certainly stolen glances here and there, but they had never washed one another!

Victor continued to scrub his back in slow, gentle circles. “Why are you covering your face?” he asked innocently.

“B-because you’re so close to me a-and I—” God he couldn’t think! Not with the gorgeous Russian phantom who haunted his dreams pressed against his naked body.

“It’s because you like me, right?” Victor's question was delivered deadpan.

“Huh?!”

“The reason you’re embarrassed,” Victor stated matter-of-factly. “It’s because you like me?”

“N-no!” Yuuri blurted. “I mean yes I do, but not like that, I mean, I could never—W-we’re both guys!”

Victor took a step back from him, holding Yuuri away from him at arm’s length. He looked down at his own body as though seeing it for the first time, then did the same to Yuuri’s. He put a thumb to his chin and looked to the heavens as though reaching some profound level of insight never before achieved by modern man.

“Huh. So we are.”

Yuuri was dumbfounded. “That’s all you can say?!”

Victor shrugged and returned his gaze playfully. “I don’t see what the problem is.”

“Men don’t do things like this with other men!”

“Says who?”

Yuuri opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out for several moments. “I…I don’t know,” he stammered finally. “People? I guess?”

Victor pondered this, face questioning but serious. “Hmm…alright, but…are those people here now?” He actually looked around a bit, driving his point home.

Yuuri’s blush darkened. “Well no, but—”

“Exactly. So what’s the problem? You like me. I like you. We’re alone. We can do what we like, right?”

“Well, I uh…t-that’s—Hey wait a second!” Yuuri exclaimed as he finally processed everything Victor had said. “You like me?”

The Russian smiled, his entire face lighting up like a Christmas tree on December 24th. “Isn’t it obvious, my little piglet?”

Everything fell away for Yuuri in that moment. A million memories flashed before his eyes. So many lingering touches and wayward glances. Eye contact held just a little too long. Hugs that he didn’t want to end. All those times he’d told himself that  _all_ Russian’s must be that friendly, or that Victor was only teasing him to spur on his motivation. He was visibly trembling now, completely rocked to his core. It was as if everything he had ever dreamed about was bursting through into the real world. Though it should have been terrifying, strangely enough, it wasn’t. It was the exact opposite in fact. Yuuri felt calm and overjoyed, as though all the wayward pieces he’d felt floating around his mind his entire life had finally fallen into their proper places. Imagining himself with Victor just...fit.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked softly, concerned. “Did you hear me?”

Yuuri shook his head, coming back to reality. “Huh?”

“I said,” Victor repeated slowly, “its okay to like me.”

“It…it is?” Yuuri’s voice was quiet. He looked down at his feet standing in the warm water.

Victor nodded. “And Yuuri?”

The younger skater looked up at the older man, eyes answering him with a spark of acknowledgment and something else; anticipation.

“I told you I had something for you. Back in the cab, remember?”

“Oh! Right, I remember.”

Victor’s smile was crooked and amused.

“I’d like to give it to you now.”

“O-okay!” Yuuri looked around for a moment as though expecting to see a tangible item appear from somewhere.

The Russian couldn’t help but laugh. It was thick and warm and wrapped itself around Yuuri’s body like a sweater.

Victor pulled him against his chest then, their bodies touching. Yuuri was so anxious he couldn’t breathe. Victor drew his chin up with his fingers. Gently, he brushed his thumb over the younger man’s trembling lower lip. Time stood still for Yuuri, water droplets seeming to freeze in mid-air around them as their lips finally touched. Having never experienced a kiss before, let alone with another man, Yuuri wasn’t sure what to do and so he froze.

Victor pulled back, laughing softly at the younger man’s naïve response. A pale hand brushed through Yuuri’s wet hair and caressed down his cheek.

“Well? Did you like it?”

Yuuri stared up at his idol’s grinning face for a few seconds before something deeply rooted and overwhelmingly masculine snapped inside him. With a powerful burst of athleticism driven by wanton, pent-up need, Yuuri threw himself at Victor. Victor barely had time to react as his student wrapped well-toned arms around his neck and pressed their mouths together hungrily. Sucking, licking, biting, Yuuri fed insatiably at Victor’s mouth and the older skater reciprocated his actions with equal enthusiasm. Feverish kisses erupted between them with abandon and Yuuri pressed Victor up against the wall of the shower.

“Ah! Cold! Cold!” Victor cried out, his back arching away from the cool tiles.

Yuuri blinked as though coming out of a trance. His face immediately went lobster red and he covered his mouth with his hands as Victor laughed, loud and jovial.

“I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me, I—”

 Victor cut him off with another kiss; unhurried and tender. Yuuri’s long lashes fluttered, along with his heart.

“Don’t be sorry,” Victor whispered breathily, pulling back just enough to look Yuuri in the eye, “I liked it.” He kissed him again, placing Yuuri’s arms back around his neck with an encouraging grin. Gaining confidence from Victor’s affirmation, the younger skater kissed his new lover with a level of enthusiasm he’d never before felt. He pressed him against the wall again and this time when Victor arched his back off the cool press of the tiles their groins touched.

Yuuri gasped awkwardly into their kiss, but Victor’s firm arm around his body kept him from pulling away. The gasp was replaced almost immediately with a mouse-like squeak when Victor’s free hand moved down to fondle him skillfully.

“What? Don’t like it?” Victor asked when Yuuri moved his hand down on top of his to stop its movement over his hardening organ.

“No no I do!” Yuuri remarked animatedly, but his enthusiasm died down to a sheepish glance at the floor. “It’s just that I’ve never—that is to say that I’m… _oh god_ …” He sighed in frustration and mortification, hands on his ruby red cheeks.

Victor gave him a gentle, knowing, smile and brought Yuuri’s chin up with the side of his curled finger.

“I know, Yuuri,” he laughed with reassuring softness, “And that’s okay.” He kissed him; a soft press of lips. “ _I’m_ not. I know what to do.”

Yuuri was relieved Victor hadn’t made him say it out loud. The fact that he was a 25 year old virgin was bad enough as it was without verbal confirmation. He had no words to express his relief that didn’t sound utterly embarrassing in his head so he just clung to Victor tightly, cheek pressed to his.

Victor held him, hand on the back of Yuuri’s head.

“We don’t have to continue if you aren’t ready,” he said.

“No, I want to,” Yuuri replied quickly. “Whatever you want to do, Victor, I…I want to do it with you.”

Victor responded by slowly kissing the fluttering pulse in Yuuri’s throat. Yuuri gasped softly and clung tighter.

“Then let’s move to the bed,” The older man suggested, voice rich and sultry.

With a deep breath inward to steady himself, Yuuri took Victor’s hand and nodded.

\------------------

Lip clenched between his teeth, Yuuri lay on his back on Victor’s bed; legs spread wide as Victor had instructed. The blankets had been stripped off, leaving only the white sheet and pillows to frame the younger skater’s well-toned body. Victor let out an appreciative whistle when he returned from getting the lube out of his suitcase. Yuuri groaned and closed his legs. He rolled onto his side and buried his face in the pillow.

Victor gave a sentimental laugh at Yuuri’s adorable reaction and knelt beside him on the bed.

“It’s okay,” he chuckled, not able to stop himself. The young skater was just too cute. “I was letting you know I appreciated the view.”

Yuuri mumbled something into the pillow in a pouting tone.

“What was that?” Victor asked, putting a hand to his ear and leaning close.

“I said don’t tease me!” Yuuri cried, rolling over and poking Victor in the chest in mock anger.

The pouting, teary-eyed look on his face was too much for the Russian to handle. He doubled over laughing, tears welling in the corners of his eyes.

Yuuri continued to pout, but his coach’s laughter was too infectious and soon his pout turned to a small scrunched smile.

“Oh Yuuri, my Yuuri,” Victor gushed in a sing-song voice, pulling the boy into a one-armed hug. He wiped tears from his eyes with the back of his other hand.

“You’re so innocent. I feel bad for wanting to corrupt you.”

Yuuri had always been called “naïve”, “childish”, “innocent”; by coaches, friends, his parents, and even the media. Though he knew Victor meant it in an affectionate way this time, it pricked his pride. He’d had enough of being “Innocent.”

The same masculine, aggressive, streak that had caused him to push Victor up against the shower wall filled him once more. He bunched his fingers in Victor’s silvery hair and kissed him passionately. Victor let out a clipped moan at the unexpected kiss and began to lean back slowly against the bed. Yuuri followed him down until he was hovering over top of the older skater on both arms.

The kiss died down on its own and Yuuri smiled coyly. “Don’t,” he panted softly against his coach's lips.

“Don’t what?” Victor asked, breathless and more than a little aroused. His head was moving around slowly, chin tilting this way and that, as though his mind couldn’t contain how curious he was about the beautiful dark-haired enigma leaning over him.

“Don’t feel bad for corrupting me,” Yuuri clarified, determination in his unwavering gaze. “I want you to do it.”

Victor slowly sat up and eased the younger man down onto his back in one flowing movement. Staring deeply into Yuuri’s eyes, he trailed his hand down his smaller body as he repositioned himself between long, muscular, legs. He kissed down those legs, tongue tracing every line of powerful muscle and sinew. Yuuri mewled and sighed, luxuriating under the attention like a cat. He'd never been touched like this before. His body trembled with anxiety as the older man’s mouth kissed and licked ever closer to the apex of his thighs. With wide eyes and a hand over his gaping mouth, he watched as Victor slowly brought his mouth to his erect cock. The Russian smirked up at him, enjoying the fact that he was being watched.

“You’re going to like this,” he avowed quietly, smile on his lips just before they parted over the tip of the younger man’s swollen organ.

Yuuri’s head snapped back against the pillow, unable to contain the pleasured gasp of surprise that escaped his lips when Victor swallowed him to the hilt. The Russian wasted no time showing his new lover the repertoire of skills he’d acquired during his years spent touring the international skating circuit. Being a gorgeous young playboy in a sport comprised primarily of straight women and gay or bisexual men meant Victor never had a shortage of willing bedpartners, male or female. Needless to say, he'd learned a thing or two.

Yuuri felt like he was melting from the hips down. He cracked his eyes open when he was able and watched Victor pleasure him with unabashed curiosity. He got up on his elbows to watch. Victor locked eyes with him and it was obvious he was enjoying himself as much as Yuuri.

The combined stimuli were too much for the inexperienced youth. A rolling wave of pleasure began to swell in his body, his muscles clenching in anticipation of release. Nimble fingers threaded through silver hair in concern and anticipation, both trying to remove the older skater out of concern for what was imminently upon him and trying to keep the stimulation going simultaneously.

“V-Victor…” Yuuri warned suddenly. “Victor, I’m--!”

He was unable to finish, the wave reaching its peak and breaking over him in a powerful flood of tingling warmth. His spine bowed powerfully, arching his back as a strangled, gasping, cry choked out of his constricted throat.

Victor continued to suck, to roll his tongue, as his young lover came deep in his throat. He swallowed the spurt of seed, the act triggering another wave of convulsive spasms in the young skater’s body. Gasps and moans shook him to his core as the powerful flame in his groin was dosed by overexertion. With one last, long, suck, Victor’s mouth came off Yuuri’s cock with a soft, wet sound.

Yuuri just about died when he came back to his senses. He was _so_  embarrassed. “Y-you swallowed it?”

The Russian got up on his arms, purring and grinning like the cat who ate the canary as he trailed fingers up Yuuri’s lean body. Lidded, blue, half-moons stared transfixed from under lacy silver lashes into Yuuri’s fluttering pools of trembling inky-black.

“ _Vkusno,”_  he said, quietly, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand suggestively. He savoured the delicious taste of Yuuri on his tongue; it darted out of his mouth, running glistening and wet over his lips.

“Oh my god!” Yuuri cringed, withering internally under the burning heat of his own awkwardness.

Victor laughed, warm and accepting. He pressed his mouth in an affectionate kiss against his lover’s cheek. “You’re too cute, Yuuri.”

All Yuuri could do was quiver and squeak, his face so red he was sure it had to be giving Victor a sunburn. He attempted to cover it with his hands, but Victor caught them in his.

“Now now,” he chided playfully, “None of that. I want to see  _all_ the faces you make.”                                                                                                       

“B-but—”

“No arguing!” Victor ordered with mock strictness. He couldn’t keep it up though, a smiling wink breaking out as he kissed Yuuri’s hands. Yuuri cracked a small, bashful, smile in return.

“Alright,” Victor said with finality. “You’ve been corrupted. You want to go to sleep?” He asked, laying down to cuddle Yuuri’s side. He flung his arm over his chest possessively.

Yuuri stirred. “But, I’m the only one that got to…um…”

Victor didn’t step in this time. He looked up at Yuuri expectantly. “The only one that got to…what?”

Yuuri blushed furiously and looked away. “Got to c-come…” he stammered.

“Ahh, my Yuuri. Such a sense of fair play,” Victor laughed loudly, snuggling closer. “I like that!”

Though he was putting on a good show of joking for his benefit, Yuuri knew Victor was still aroused. He could feel him pressing long and firm against his thigh. Taking a calming breath, he reached down and tentatively took hold of him. Victor’s laugh was cut off by a sharp gasp. The world went still as Yuuri gently explored Victor’s firm length. It was impossibly smooth under his sensitive fingertips as he caressed it. Victor was overcome by tiny gasps and twitches as his body responded to being touched so innocently. Slowly, he rolled onto his back, moving Yuuri on top of him. He could hear the young athlete’s heart beating against his ribs.

Yuuri was hesitant at first, but Victor encouraged him, placing his hands on his chest.

“Touch me. It’s okay.”

Yuuri reddened, but scrunched his nose with determination. He had won the Grand Prix dammit! He could do this too! Slowly, he took in the larger body beneath his hands. Finger’s found dips, and rises and graceful curves in the well-defined musculature. Before he knew it his lips were exploring them as well. Yuuri kissed Victor’s neck, and the older man moaned, hands gripping the sheet. Yuuri did it again, but this time he bit and sucked over a wider area. His fingers found a hardened nipple and plucked at it gently.

A blushing “ _Oh—!”_ from Victor’s lips made things low in Yuuri’s body tighten. His mouth roamed further and with more confidence, kissing down Victor’s chest until it encircled that same nipple. His evicted fingers found the other tight bud as he suckled at the first like an infant.

“ _Y-Yuuri!”_  It came out so sharp, high and vulnerable that it startled the younger man. He stopped instantly and looked up, panic-stricken.

“I’m so sorry, Victor! Did I hurt you?”

“ _Nyet,”_ Victor panted, forgetting for a moment to speak Japanese for Yuuri. “Err—no,” he corrected, “No, I’m fine.” He had a stupid, slack-jawed grin on his face.

The language slip was not lost on Yuuri. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Does it feel  _that_  good?”

A mischievous look flashed across Victor’s face. “Let me show you. Come here!”

Yuuri cried out as he was lifted up, forced to straddle Victor’s hips. The older skater sat up and wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s lower back, rubbing it to calm him. Carefully, he latched his mouth over Yuuri’s left nipple, sucking and rolling it between his lips.

A broken moan shuddered through Yuuri’s body. He had no idea his nipples would be that sensitive. He’d touched them before while masturbating and had felt nothing, but this— _this_  was different. This felt nearly as good as when Victor had sucked his cock.

“See?” Victor teased, grinning up at him.

Yuuri nodded quickly, then took the other’s face between his hands. He bent his neck down and in the next moment Victor’s mouth was opening for Yuuri’s tongue as their limbs entwined with frantic passion. Each movement Yuuri made, Victor countered with practiced ease until Yuuri was once again on his back with the older skater straddling him.

Victor reached for the lubricant he’d brought and Yuuri came to the panic-inducing realization that  _it_  was going to happen. He was going to lose his virginity.

To Victor Nikiforov.

His heart was beating so loudly he could hear it in his ears like thunder.

“You look scared. What’s wrong?” Victor asked with concern.

“Nothing. Just nervous,” Yuuri replied sheepishly. “Will it hurt?”

Victor cocked his head to one side quizzically like a shaggy-haired silver dog. “Will what hurt?”

Yuuri pointed at the Russian’s hardened organ standing out between his spread legs. “ _That_. When you put it in, I mean.”

It took Victor a second to catch up to Yuuri’s train of thought, but when he did he broke out laughing.

Yuuri felt silly for asking now, but he didn’t think Victor needed to laugh at him. How was he supposed to know what to expect? His head fell to one side, expression a little hurt.

“Oh Yuuri!” Victor fussed with concern, taking his lover’s face in his hands and bringing their foreheads together. “Yuuri, no no, I’m sorry! Don’t be upset.”

“I’m just a little scared,” Yuuri confessed, voice wavering. “You didn’t need to make it worse by laughing.”

“Oh my sweet Yuuri. You have nothing to be scared of.” He stroked his black hair and cradled his cheeks, kissing him softly. “I wasn’t laughing at you I was laughing at myself.”

“Y-you were?” Yuuri asked, puzzled. “Why?”

Victor sat back on his heels, arm behind his head sheepishly. “Because I somehow gave you the impression that _I_  am going to violate  _you_.”

“You mean we’re not going to…do it?” Yuuri couldn’t help but feel a bit let down.

Victor shook his head and cocked it to one side salaciously. “I didn’t say that.”

Yuuri raised a brow and Victor looked at him so seriously that the younger man shuddered. He had seen those eyes countless times as Victor got ready for competition. They were deep, drowning pools of blue where anything and anyone could get lost. Determination and lust radiated from them in boundless quantities.

“Give me your hand.”

Yuuri did and Victor squeezed a generous amount of lubricant into it.

“Now, touch yourself.”

“Huh?”

“Touch yourself, here. Like this.” Victor took Yuuri’s hand and put it around his cock, moving it to spread the lubricant.

A mind-altering realization struck Yuuri and reality caught up with his imagination only moments afterward. Victor leaned forward over his chest, positioning himself over Yuuri’s well-lubricated cock.

"V-victor, are you going to—”

"Shh," Victor hushed him gently, smiling. “Yes. Now lay back and let me—Hhn!”

Yuuri was stunned as Victor began pressing down on his stiff length, his mouth open in a silent “O”.

The older skater was not about to hurt Yuuri his very first time. He wanted the experience to be as wonderful and pleasurable as possible, so riding on top seemed the most logical choice.

“J-just relax, Yuuri,” he sighed brokenly, wincing as his body finally opened enough to take Yuuri in. The rest of his length slid in with ease once he was past the restrictive entrance.

“ _Ahh—V-victor!”_ It was almost more than he could handle. The Russian’s body was near-unbearably hot. Hotter than his mouth by far, and so unyieldingly tight. His own hand had never felt even close to this.

Victor’s hips were trembling as he breathed deeply and rocked forward and back, tightening and untightening. He needed to get used to Yuuri’s surprisingly significant girth before he moved in earnest.

“You fill me completely, Yuuri,” he praised lasciviously, leaning down so he could draw his student’s soft mouth into a searing kiss. Yuuri responded eagerly, throwing his hands around Victor’s shoulders. Moaning, he put everything he had, everything he was feeling, into that kiss. The tight grip around his cock twitched and squeezed before, finally, Victor started to move his hips. Slowly at first, the older skater started to rise and fall, slowly fucking himself on Yuuri’s hardened length. The look of utter bliss and concentration on his face as he angled himself to hit  _all_  the right places made it clear this was not his first “rodeo”. Nor his fifth. Nor his fifteenth. In fact, Victor seemed to be a particularly well-seasoned cowboy. He gasped and moaned as he moved his body, mouth glistening and slack with pleasure.

He fell over Yuuri, angling himself for deeper, faster, penetration. Mouth trembling next to his lover’s ear, he bit and sucked on the lobe of it, making the younger skater buck his hips up and moan.

“ _Da!_ ” Victor gasped, his brain defaulting to the easiest language as his body filled with pleasure.

Yuuri had never experienced such a rush of testosterone in all his life. One hand came to Victor’s hip, then the other. Before he knew it, he was using them to gain leverage and pull the older man down onto himself, thrusting upward into his tight, hot body. Hot puffs of air enveloped Yuuri’s ear. Victor grunted and moaned, body shuddering as Yuuri began to take control.

 _“Ahh!_   _Da,Yuuri! Trahni menya!!”_

“W-what?” Yuuri panted.

Victor kissed him hard and deep before sultrily groaning, “ _Fuck me,”_  against his jaw.

That was all it took to push Yuuri over the edge. His body moved on its own, grabbing Victor’s shoulder, he rolled them both to their left sides. Yuuri brought Victor’s right leg up into the air, the line from his hip down to his other leg a near perfect 90 degrees. Flexibility was one of the many perks being a skater had in everyday life.

Grunting and straining with the effort, Yuuri drove his hips with abandon into Victor’s body from behind. The Russian was moaning in his native tongue between deep, throaty, moans and shrill cries of pleasure, his free hand pumping his own cock in time to Yuuri’s thrusts. Yuuri thought he recognized one of the phrases Victor kept crying out, but was too close to climaxing to devote any real thought to it.

“C-coming!” Victor managed to cry in Japanese as his semen pumped from his body in several hard spurts across the bedsheet.

The sudden, twitching, constriction around his cock brought Yuuri to his second orgasm of the evening. It seemed to come from further inside him than when he was being stimulated orally and was more satisfying by far. He came deep inside his idol's spent body, his body twitching and tingling with the effort. Panting, he let Victor’s leg down, his whole body limp and drained. He had already pushed himself to the max at the competition and he was amazed he had found that much energy left inside himself. Now that it was spent, however, his muscles refused to move an inch further.

Victor didn’t move for a very long time either. The two of them simply lay together, spent with exhaustion, in the after-glow of orgasm.

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asked finally, when his mouth could form words again.

Victor nodded and muttered something in Russian. All Yuuri could pick up were “Yes” and “Thank you.” He smiled. He had apparently fucked Victor’s ability to speak Japanese right out of him. With monumental effort, the younger skater moved back, pulling his softened cock from Victor’s body. The Russian groaned and shuddered, a visible tremor moving down his body from his head to his toes.

“I’ll get a cloth,” Yuuri offered and got up, retrieving one from the bathroom. When he got back Victor had rolled onto his back, away from the cooling lines of semen on the bed.

“I  _might_  need to sleep in your bed tonight,” He commented, chuckling.

Long gone was Yuuri’s new found masculine aura. He blushed. “I wouldn’t mind that…” he replied coyly as he handed the washcloth to Victor.

The older skater cleaned himself up as best he could with the cloth, but in the end he gave up. Standing, he stretched in a long line, his fingers nearly touching the ceiling as he got up onto his toes.

“I need to shower again,” he announced sleepily, taking a few wobbling steps toward the bathroom. He paused and looked expectantly over his shoulder at Yuuri on the bed.

“Aren't you coming?”

Yuuri blushed crimson, but got up and took Victor’s outstretched hand.

\------------------

Later that evening, after the two of them had made love a second time in the shower, and then a _third_ time in the Jacuzzi, Yuuri lay utterly and completely spent in Victor’s arms. He reflected on the monumental evening that had transpired; his first Grand Prix win and his first sexual experience all in one night was enough to boggle his mind and yet they had both happened. With a sigh he cuddled closer to Victor’s warm body. Though he couldn’t remember a time when he was happier (or more tired), something still weighed on his mind.

“Victor?” he asked finally, voice hushed.

“Mmm?”

“Why…did you enter the competition?”

Victor shifted a little under the covers, but didn’t respond.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” Yuuri said.

“I wanted you to beat me.” His voice came finally. It held no hint of playfulness. 

“Me? But, why?”

Victor sighed. He knew Yuuri would start to ask these questions before too long. Still, if it had been up to him he would have chosen never to reveal the true motivation behind his initial move to Japan to coach him.

“Because losing was the one thing I never gained any experience with. I rocketed to the top and stayed there from an early age, so much so that nobody was able to catch up. I wanted someone equal to my abilities to finally dethrone me. And that someone, I knew, I would have to train myself because if they were out there they would have already beaten me.”

Yuuri lay still and silent as a corpse for several long minutes, letting what he had just heard sink in. Eventually he sat up and moved away from Victor’s side. Voice wavering on the verge of tears, Yuuri asked, “So the only reason you came to Japan to be my coach…was to train me into your ideal rival?”

A painful expression took over Victor's face, and he was glad for the darkness. “At first…yes. I’m not proud of it, but, Yuuri—” Victor reached out in the darkness for his new lover, but Yuuri slapped his hand away.

“Of course you couldn’t have come because you saw potential in me. I knew you had ulterior motives, right from the start.” Tears were falling down his face in hot rivulets.

“Yuuri—”

“I pretended that you didn’t though,” Yuuri continued, smiling at his own foolishness through the tears. “I’m such an idiot for trusting you.”

Victor moved next to Yuuri, preventing the smaller man from moving away any further by enveloping him in a powerful hug. Yuuri struggled at first, crying and hitting his chest with his fists, but Victor didn’t let go.

“Yuuri, please! Please just listen!”

The other man slowed his hands at the powerful, emotionally charged, command. Eventually he stopped moving all together and just held Victor, crying into his chest.

“Yuuri, I came to you for selfish reasons. Yes. It’s true, but you have to understand that I  _did_  see potential in you. I saw something I knew nobody else was going to see so late in your career. I wanted you to beat me, yes, but I wanted you to  _succeed_  even more.”

Yuuri didn’t respond, but his tears had slowed.

“It didn’t take me long to get to know you as a person, Yuuri. To fall in love with Japan, with your family. To fall in love with  _you_.”

Yuuri froze. “Victor…you…”

The Russian lifted Yuuri’s face and wiped the tears from it with the edge of his pajama sleeve. “I love you, Yuuri. With all my heart. No matter my reasons for initially coming to coach you,  _that_ has been my reason for staying at your side.”

Overcome with emotion, Yuuri squeezed the man in his arms as he cried. Ever the self-doubter, he had convinced himself that Victor could never love someone who needed so much help. Someone who struggled with so many things. He’d convinced himself that his own love of the Russian legend would be unrequited for the rest of his life.

But it wasn’t true. Victor was there, in front of him, telling him so and he still couldn’t believe it. And yet…

Victor rubbed his back, humming softly. It was not a tune Yuuri was familiar with, but it calmed him nevertheless.

“Victor,” he murmured finally, voice still thick with tears. “Victor, I love you too. I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember, in some way or another.”

The older of the two hugged his lover tight. “Shh, Yuuri. I know.” He rocked him slowly side to side. “I know.”

“Does this mean we…that we’re lovers?”

Victor couldn’t believe Yuuri would ask that, after everything they had shared together. It showed him, perhaps better than anything, how fragile and insecure Yuuri really was.

“Oh my Yuuri!” Victor cried softly in a pandering, but nonetheless, heartfelt tone. “Of course it does.” He showered his smaller lover's head with kisses, the sweet scent of his damp black hair filling his lungs.

This unhindered confirmation of their status brought Yuuri’s already exhausted body to the brink of sleep. A smile crept over his face as he slumped against Victor’s body, no longer able to hold himself upright.

Victor lay them both down, never once letting the other go.

Yuuri yawned and, as he was drifting away, remembered something he had been meaning to ask Victor about earlier that night.

“Victor?” He asked through a tremendous yawn.

“ _Hmm?_ What is it Yuuri?” Victor mumbled back, his own body nearing the point of no return as well.

“Did you call me…a…a sexy…piglet…earlier?”

Victor did in fact recall moaning something to that effect in Russian while he was having his brains mercilessly pounded out of him, but he would sooner die than admit it.

“Not at all, Yuuri,” he laughed sleepily. “You must have heard wrong. Many Russian words sound similar, you know?”

Not even coherent enough to consider that this might be a lie, Yuuri nodded. “Oh...prob…ba…bly….” he yawned, finally nodding off to sleep before he could even finish his sentence.

Victor kissed the top of his Yuuri’s head, holding him close against his chest.

“Sweet dreams, Yuuri,” he whispered softly into the boy’s hair. With a tired smirk he added, “ _My sexy little piglet.”_  It was the last thing Yuuri heard as he drifted off. He had just enough energy left to smile.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Victor's Russian in translit instead of Cyrillic to make it easier to sound out. What Victor is saying, written in Cyrillic, in case you wanted to google them or something.  
> "Ahh! да,Yuuri! трахни меня!!"  
> "вкусно"  
> "да"  
> "Нет"  
>   
> Comment if you want me to write more bottom Victor!!


End file.
